Coordinate measuring machines (CMMs) are the gold standard for accurately measuring a wide variety of different types of work pieces/objects. For example, CMMs can measure critical dimensions of aircraft engine components, surgical tools, and machine parts. Precise and accurate measurements help ensure that their underlying systems, such as an aircraft in the case of aircraft components, operate as specified.
Some objects are measured to a fine precision, such as on the micron level. The accuracy of a CMM may depend, in part, on the measuring device (e.g., probe) used for the measurement.